


The Sober Secret

by GreenJewel



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confession, M/M, drunk Richard, on-set setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJewel/pseuds/GreenJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many reasons why you should not get drunk in your crush's presence. Richard learnt that lesson one time after playing game with the cast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sober Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't got over from all the Richlee feels since the BofA EE BTS was released....Too many moments, too much of wardrobe husbands. My heart melts everyday scrolling tumblr.
> 
> So have some Richlee moments I wrote a year ago after a silly discussion with my friend :) Hope you guys enjoy it.

Richard studied Aidan’s expression carefully as the other constantly sent suggestive looks to one nervous Lee holding his breath waiting. The tall American sat opposite to Richard biting his lips anticipating while Aidan just rubbed his stubbles time after time acting like he was busy planning a very evil plan to Lee. Richard smiled softly as he noticed how nervous Lee looked but it was Lee pulling Richard from his personal time alone into this game with the group so the American should have known what to expect from it.

“Truth or Dare, Lee?”, Aidan raised his brow suggestively.

“Dare”, Lee exhaled biting his lips again. It’s like the two have spent time reading the other’s mind after this time and now they showed their moves.

Aidan turned to Dean laughing satisfied before clearing his throat “Okay, I dare you to go pick Jean the make up artist here and show us your best kiss”.

Everyone applauded loudly as Lee looked hesitating for a moment before he finished his beer, stood up and ran towards one of the tents. They camped on a mountain side filming some spacious scenes for the movies and Richard loved time like these a lot. Being on a film set was cool but being in real condition was something far more ‘adventurous’ for him.

 

Shortly after Lee came back dragging along his special make-up artist who was still yawning. She just got pulled out of bed at middle of the night and the woman looked so confused when everyone stared at the two expectingly. Then without any announcement, Lee tilted his head and raised Jean’s chin at the same time only to plant a soft kiss on her lips. The artist’s sleepy look was washed away immediately as her eyes opened wide to take in the situation.

“Your best kiss”, Aidan snickered jokingly when Lee was about to pull apart. But Jean tangled her fingers in Lee’s hair, pulled it gently and Lee pressed closer. Richard watched how Lee happily obliged as he smiled between kisses, the way Lee’s lips moving against Jean’s and Richard felt a strong tug within him desiring something similar from Lee. He tried to tear his gaze away but the temptation was too strong and Richard had given up on denying his attraction towards his colleague months ago.

The two kissed for one unbearably long amount of time to Richard that he felt he may explode out of jealousy even though he had no reasons to. He hadn’t told anyone anything yet. He’s just alone dealing with his feelings and now watching Lee like that made him want Lee even more badly but at the same time he was so jealous he couldn’t think it clearly out.

“You’re getting gross”, Aidan walked up to the couple and tapped on Lee’s shoulder. Only then did the two break apart and despite the light from the camp fire and the cool winds of the nights, Richard could tell Lee’s cheeks werez heating up and turning pink completely.

 

Lee settled down back at his seat after escorting Jean back to her tent again. “Who’s next?”, Lee asked cheerfully because he just finished his task so well that Aidan didn’t complaint a single word. Without any warning, every heads turn to Richard who conveniently sat opposite to Lee. The British looked up only to see Lee smiling at him full of mischief.

“Now as one king to another”, Lee said clapsing his hands excitedly, “Truth or Dare?”. 

But before Richard could decide, Dean stretched his hand forward right away. “Wait”, he shouted abruptly, “it’s my turn. I miss the last one”. “Okay”, Lee shrugged easily as Richard turned to Dean smiling at him assuringly.

“Uncle”, Dean started. His voice was as smooth and soft as a good nephew trying to ask something impossible to get from his uncle and Richard’s goose bumps grew involuntarily as he noticed how dangerous it can be. He of course didn’t miss Dean’s mischievous look every time he saw Richard standing near Lee, or the quick pretending look Richard put on everything he caught Dean’s smirk.

“Dare”, Richard lowered his voice considering. The worry was hidden well but his shoulders were still tense because he could guess what Dean will ask if he chooses Truth. But the British had no idea what the challenge would be.

“Very well”, Dean applaused excitingly, “I’ve been waiting for this”.

Everyone turnned to Dean looking confused and shifted back to Richard with worry.

“Will you dare to take on the beercues challenge please?”, he asked politely but evilness sparkled in his eyes and Richard saw it too well.

 

A moment of silence falls upon the circle for few seconds before everyone bursted out clapping to celebrate the idea. Next thing Richard knew, he was made sit down on a chair and Graham and Aidan had carried two baskets of beer to the camping place. Richard didn’’t even know they store that much alcoholic drinks on set. Then the two bottles were glued to Richard's hands; a rush of excitement rose suddenly in Richard as he waited to start the game now with the cheering surrounds him.

"Come on, take your place already Dean", Richard spoke lazily motioning Dean to the chair opposite to him. He had no idea what beercues was but if it appeared to be a drinking game, Richard was sure he could beat Dean though.

 "I am not saying you will compete with me Richard", Dean announced confidently with a smirk and pulled Graham from the crowd to sit in the place, who happily obliged.

Richard could see Lee sipping his drink and watching the game with interest from the crowd. Everyone rolled their eyes and whispers spread among the crowd quickly as if this finally appeared to be a real challenge. And Richard was not so confident anymore. But it's too late to change his choice and he was sure the least thing he would want to do was confessing the truth of his feelings for his colleagues in front of everyone in the cast.

Then the game began. At first there were no words spoken just the two men drinking up their beers and waiting for new bottles to be replaced in their hands. The audience kept silent watching the two participants and Richard almost choked on his turn when Graham winked at him from the opposite side.

 “I am ahead of him and I’m still holding up well”, Richard thought to himself but he wasn’t entirely sure.

The audience started cheering the longer the time lasted and the more empty bottles were casted to the side.

“Fuck it, I need to pee”, the British announced in urgent standing up but Aidan just kindly walked over and tapped on his shoulder gently.

“We can’t get those bottles off your hands or you’ll lose. So if you have any other ways to handle your needs or someone to help, I’m afraid you may have to wait”, he whispered to Richard softly as the Brit took on another.

“Never mind”, he grumbled and focused on his task again and watched Graham’s reaction too. The other has shown signs of drowsiness as he stared at the bottle in his hands unsure of what it is. Richard paused intentionally waiting for the other to continue, which he was certain that it may not take long before the other gave up. And Graham did, he managed to pull the bottle off his hand, tried to stand up and balanced his pose before giving Richard a not-so-graceful-bow. His eyes were red and the silly smile he’s got told everyone clearly of what state he is in. Richard’s conscious was still good enough to watch Graham giving up, but seeing the man like that made him wonder what he actually looked like.

He stood up and maintained his balance well as everyone bursted out cheering and laughing. The British caught immediately in the crowd, the unmistakable happy bright smile of Lee as he raised his drink to celebrate his victory. And Richard smiled sheepishly or drunkly, he could not tell, but it’s Lee there watching him and he was thankful for not doing anything embarrassing or miserably.

 

After taking care of his business ealier, Richard stumpled back to the camp fire. The British could feel his dizziness growing strongly so he planed go back to his tent but Josh just opened another bottle and screamed at the top of his lungs for everyone to join. Next thing he knew; he was pulled and pushed by too many people as if the whole cast gathered here to have fun during his competition already.

 Richard tried to find his way out of the crowd when Dean jumped over and wrapped his arm around Richard’s shoulder to push him down. “Damn you’re good”, he shouted cheerfully as he kept Richard’s head down so their heights were at the same level.

 “What matters is that I win”, Richard shouted in reply as he holds on to Dean’s arm for balance but then his fulcrum seemed to be yanked away from him. Josh’s voice followed and then Richard was left alone in the over-excited crowd miserably trying to get out.

 

“Let’s get you home”, a strangely familiar soft voice reached Richard in the middle of chaos and shouting. The British looked up to meet the concerned eyes sharpened with the thick eyebrows that captured Richard’s attention since the first time he interacted with them. Lee held Richard up by shoulder and quietly they sneaked out of the circle, away from the fire camp.

Richard tried to not lean his entire body weight on Lee, the slender one, but probably in the cast only Lee with his height can back Richard up without any difficulties. He didn’t know how far it was to walk back to his tents, which he assumed where Lee is heading him to. Richard could feel Lee’s side body against him and even in his drunk mind, he still knew clearly what he wants: all that warmth he’s leaning on and the scent surrounding him. The British initiated the conversation grabbing any topic his weak conscious could think of to clear the silence between them and more importantly to distract his lustful thoughts.

 

They were half the way back to his tent Richard thought. He didn’t remember them to locate so far away or it’s his state that slowed down their speed. He could hear himself mumbling nonsense things and Lee’s soft chuckle in reply to his stupid comments so he didn’t feel like talking to himself.

“Lucky I won the dare challenge”, he laughed weirdly thinking about how it started.

“Yeah because if you lose, you’ll have to tell the truth”, Lee replied.

“I WILL NOT!”, Richard shouted abruptly startling the American but he was too drunk to notice Lee’s surprised face at his words followed by a small smile as he shook his head in defeat.

“What’s so special about the thing you’re hiding?’, Lee asked curiously as he helped Richard get into his small tent. It was really difficult considering their abnormal heights.

Richard just giggled as Lee removed his arm around the other’s shoulder so Richard fell onto his small bed.

“Rest now Richard. Peter will be not so pleased if you guys all have a hangover tomorrow morning”, Lee spoke softly after tucking the blanket in for his colleague.

 

Lee was about to leave when another hearty laugh from the lying sleepy guy made him turn around.

“You ask for the truth?”, Richard asked still laughing and Lee stared bewildered at the drunk man. He had rarely seen Richard smiling, not to mention a hearty laugh like this.

“I’m just curious”, Lee replied as he took a few steps over to locate Richard’s head appropriately in case the other needed to throw up at night or so. 

“The truth is I love you”, Richard murmured in his drunk sleepy voice but each word was heard clearly as Lee stopped fixing on the blanket, froze momentarily and gazed into those blue eyes whose looking up at him dreamily.

 Before Lee could show any reactions, Richard already sat up a bit and sealed their lips together in a clumsy move with longing affection. His hand gently rested at the back of Lee’s neck and he inhaled deeply savoring the taste. But the kiss goes short and Lee quickly sneaked out of his grab as he rushed to the door after pushing Richard’s head back to the pillow.

 

“You’re drunk”, it’s the first thing Richard remembered when waking up in the morning groaning because of the terrible headache. But Lee’s voice rang softly in his ears full of confusion and embarrassment as Richard could see Lee blushing rubbing his hair when saying that line in his mind. He tapped his fingers on his forehead trying to pick up the fragments of last night event together.

“Holy shit”, he cursed as it all came back to him: the challenge, the truth he’s been hiding which now was not a secret anymore and the clumsy show he put on like a drunk idiotic teenager. The realization sent Richard out of bed quickly as he prepared himself well enough to show up in front of his crush and present to him something more attracting than just the drunk clumsy kiss they shared last night.

 

 


End file.
